


Roommates

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human AU, Nudism, bad life choices, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has to find a place to live, and quickly! Jasper needs a roommate who's responsible and has a job. Peridot needs a roommate who remembers to wear more than tight briefs around the place.</p>
<p>They're both going to have a struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Peridot tugs her glasses off to clean them on her shirt, before popping them back on her face. The buzzer labels were faded in the lobby of the old apartment block. The lights above her head hum and paint the old floor in tones of sickly green. Paint flakes scattered into the corner are turning grey from the general grime. Steeling her nerves, she presses and hears the loud sound.

“Yeah?” comes a voice through the speakers that look to be something from the seventies. Peridot hopes this won’t be a mistake, the damn place was a relic.  
“I’m here about the Craigslist post about a roommate?” she says, leaning in and pressing the speak button.

“Right. Fifth floor, 514. I’ll buzz ya up.” The voice cuts off as an abrupt deep drone overlaying a click informs Peridot the heavy door was unlocked. Tugging it quickly open, she scampers to the elevators only to see a large sign informing her they were out of order. Just perfect.

Peridot would turn back now, but she really needed a place to stay. Home had become unbearable, and the last big blowup with her mother about how the old woman clearly didn’t understand how the world worked lead to her desperate to prove herself. Besides, it wasn’t easy to find someone to room with.

She glances at the printout of the ad, in her pocket, crumpled, with the map and address circled. Woman seeks same for rooming. No smokers, no drugs, pets and students okay. The last part was crucial for Peridot. Not the pets part, but students. The last place she’d gone to had a rather icy woman who seemed to only be taking on a roomie out of necessity, and she’d been snippily told ‘young professional’ didn’t mean a girl in her early twenties in her fourth year of uni.

The stairs are a chore, and smell faintly of urine, which was also fantastically reassuring, but Peridot tries to hold her breath as she ascends, and she’s rather proud she only needed to stop twice on landings before she got to the floor she needed. Of course, standing in the hall trying to catch her breath was less enjoyable, and she’s still leaning against the wall, panting, flushed, when a door down the hall cracks open and a head peers out.

“I was starting to wonder… oh, shit, yeah, the elevator..” says a voice that’s much more gruff than Peridot had expected. But what really shocked her was the height the head was at. A mane of hair suitable for some eighties rocker brushes the top of the doorway easily. Peridot swallows. This woman had to be well over six feet tall.

Peridot was four foot eleven if she stood up straight. She had to buy her clothes from the juniors still, and it was only with a concerted effort that she managed to throw something together for this that didn’t look like she was going to her bat mitzvah and was playing dressup. She hurries down to the open door, slipping easily under the other woman’s outstretched arm holding it open for her.

The apartment was one of the corner ones, and the living room was surprisingly large. The standards of couch and tv were present, but more tellingly, there was also some sort of workout .. monstrosity in the corner.

“I’m Jasper,” says the woman as she closes the door behind them, and Peridot allows herself a good look. This Jasper looks like she must spend most of her time ducking when she moves from room to room. The exercise equipment and, Peridot realises when she looks around more, free weights on the coffee table are backed up by a woman who, even in the loose sweat pants and teeshirt she was wearing, was clearly capable of tossing the couch through the window should she require that.

Muscles move under tan skin that was neatly criss-crossed with various black tattoos as Jasper holds out a broad hand with a grin, the flash of white teeth causing Peridot’s cheeks to darken. Her own sweaty palm is quickly wiped over her denim skirt before she places it in the warm grasp and shakes.

“R-right. Um, I’m Peri, so, ah.. This.. is the place?” Peridot says with a smile that felt strained. She wasn’t good with this, she didn’t even typically enjoy interacting with people at school, and now she was going to have to live with this specimen straight from some… Peridot’s grasp of metaphor falters, because she’d never actually seen anyone quite like Jasper in reality. Venice Beach body miles from the ocean, the cocky smile of a frat boy on the curves of a valkyrie.

Jasper nods and seems to be giving her the one over. Peridot tugs at her button up shirt, the pale jade pattern picked by her mother ages ago to match her green eyes. Her hair, unruly tawny, was pinned back with bobby pins that threatened to escape. Her glasses were functional. The skirt was a concession to looking nice, but now Peridot was regretting matching it with heavy kneesocks with white and green stripes and scuffed sneakers.

The effect, she’s now worried, might be less than confidence inducing for anyone wanting her to live with them.

Jasper directs her down the short hall and Peridot’s eyes swivel to see her room as they walk past the open door. There’s a stationary bike, and some posters, and a surprisingly spartan setup otherwise.

But before she can properly take in every detail, she’s escorted to another barren room. This had a bed and a chair and a desk and a closet.  
“So, I mean, this is it. We don’t have to keep the furniture, but I mean, the last gal here just left ‘em, so if you want, you can have them. “ Peridot finds herself nodding. This was perfect! She wouldn’t even have to buy a bed! She’d show her mom!

“I’ll take it!” she squeaks, and Jasper laughs, and to Peridot’s horror, pats her head.

“You’re pretty confident. I mean, at least let me go through the rules an’ make sure you got first and last, kiddo. Also,” and here Jasper gives her a look, “you DO have a job, right? I mean, I know how it is, students gotta study, but I need to know you can make the rent.”

Peridot didn’t have a job. But how hard could getting one be?

“Of course I do!”

Jasper nods, and leads her back into the living room, and now Peridot can see there’s a manila envelope on the table. Jasper tugs out some papers and hands them over. It seems like a renter’s agreement. Most seemed straightforward, but Peridot pauses at one clause that was bolded.

“Ah… ‘must be sex positive and queer positive’?” She looks up at Jasper, and that open face was now cloudy, the large woman’s arms crossed over her broad chest.

“That gonna be a problem?” she growls, and Peridot shrinks down, biting her lip. She grabs a pen from her satchel and quickly signs.

“Believe me, it’s exactly what I need.” she affirms. The argument with her mother was still in the back of her mind. How could Peridot be one of ‘those women’? That she was too young and innocent and ignorant to know what she even wanted. That clearly this was from her school and all the sluts and partying.

Good girls weren’t gay, and if they thought they were, they grew out of it.

Peridot was going to MAKE this work. Handing the form back, she frowns back at the tall woman, who burst out in a broad grin and signs her half with a flourish.

“Right, kiddo, when can you move it?”

Peridot feels prickly, the anger that drove her to do this in the first place flaring up deep inside. She’d show them all!

“How’s tomorrow?”

—–

Getting gainful employment was trickier than Peridot expected. Fast food places were always hiring, but the wages were meant for teenagers, not for students trying to maintain rent and their tuition.

Peridot feels worry eating at the pit of her stomach as she sits on the now shared couch, checking her phone for the fourth time. There was a receptionist job she was hoping on, especially since her savings were dropping to the triple digits.

Jasper, for her part, had been perfectly accommodating for the first two months of their time together. She got up early, but tended to keep her exercising down. She unquestioningly shared food with Peridot. She let her roomie pick watch to watch, and stuck to her room and headphones when Peridot was trying to study.

The queer part hadn’t come up, at least not yet. Jasper hadn’t asked her any questions on herself that way, and as far as herself, Peridot hadn’t seen Jasper bring anyone home. There were no photos of any women, or men, around. There wasn’t any hint of a relationship, and Peridot didn’t want to ask. She liked her space and she liked that Jasper respected that.  
Except in one key way.

Peridot sinks down and draws her legs up, blushing hotly in anticipation, when she hears her roommate’s door open.

“How’s it goin’, shorty?” Peridot takes a breath. She can see the expanse of skin in her view between phone and knees. Biting her lip, she looks up.

Jasper was in just a bra and briefs, but at least she had that on today. As far as Peridot had discovered, the sex positive question and the statement about needing a woman for a roomie was strictly because the body builder hated wearing more clothes than absolutely necessary.

When Peridot moved in, she’d fantasized about seeing her new room mate topless on the first night. The reality was every bit as good as she’d hoped, but the context was terrible because the student had to pretend she didn’t care. Half the time she couldn’t even meet Jasper’s eyes or even look at her when she was like that. Once, when Peridot nearly ran into Jasper leaving the shower, muscles steaming from the heat, her eyes closed instinctively and she nearly walked into her own door jam.

Jasper asked, on the second day, if Peridot actually minded, and she was quick to say she didn’t. She didn’t want to be kicked out so fast. And now, now she had to suffer with every taut inch she was forced to see every day. She presses her thighs together and her voice cracks.

“F-fine! Fine, everything is fine. Good, yes. How are you?” She smiles, and Peridot is positive it’s every bit as unconvincing as it was when they’d first met. Jasper’s in return was every ounce as friendly and warm. Her eyes were a lovely golden brown, Peridot had discovered that first day. Her ears had three piercings in the left, and four on the right. She had a little scar over one eyebrow. She clearly bleached her hair.

Peridot spent far too much time studying her roommate. It felt almost obscene, given she was never dressed without socks in bed, let alone topless. But Jasper never seemed to notice.  
Peridot finds herself praying that her amiable roomie would just bugger off, even as she can’t tear her eyes away from Jasper’s. Was she blushing again? Oh, almost certainly. But the huge woman instead slides to sit beside her.

“What’s actually wrong?” she asks, and Peridot freezes. Jasper never pried, it was one of her better qualities. And the heavy weight of her sitting on the couch sunk the cushions and the much smaller girl realizes she’s leaning into Jasper as she tips towards her. She quickly straightens herself up.

“Nothing! It’s really nothing!” she says, the panic rising up in her, and she stands just as her phone goes off, the ringtone loud and jarring.

“Sorry gotta take this!” she calls as she runs to her room, slamming the door. Fumbling, she swipes to answer and clutches the phone to her ear.

“Good afternoon, Miss Elmas, I’m sorry to say you haven’t be selected, but we will keep your resume on file…”

——–

Peridot slams her hand down on the counter, “What do you mean, you don’t need any more help?!” The manager looks nonplussed and shrugs.

“You were hurting for it two weeks ago, you even told me as much.” Peridot rants, tears stinging her eyes as she holds them back.

“Sure, but listen, them college kids are getting out of school soon and I got fifty applications in the last week. You can put one in, but I gotta go through these first, right?”

Peridot groans, and stomps out. Her stomach growls loudly. She’d been walking to school to save money, but if she didn’t figure out something soon, she’d have to swallow her pride and go back to her mother. She wasn’t even sure how she was going to pay rent. It wasn’t much, but it was more than she could afford making zero dollars.

Everywhere it was the same. Now that the school year was wrapping up, everyone was getting their summer jobs, and apparently summer jobs are something you need to start looking for in April.

Peridot opens up her bank app again. She had less than a hundred for the rest of the month. Next month, who knew? But at least Jasper was making dinner tonight.  
Back at home, Peridot had survived on mac & cheese and ramen, much to the disgust of her mom. But her health conscious associate cooked for herself, and half the time, for Peridot as well. All she had to do was contribute to the ingredients and help wash the dishes.

Peridot sighs and drops off another three resumes before swinging back to the apartment.

The elevator was still broken, and from what Jasper told her, it was less likely to be working than not. Peridot didn’t even check anymore, and discovered this was a big reason her room was furnished. When Jasper’s ex roommate moved, taking the furniture was too much of a hassle.

The scent of tomato sauce, thick and heavy with garlic, fills her nose when Peridot walks in, and she eeps as her stomach groans loudly.

Jasper is checking the pot in the kitchen, and her head jerks up when she hears the noise, only to bang against the ceiling fan. Peridot snorts as the woman curses.

“You should just get rid of that.” she says, kicking her shoes off. Jasper grumbles, rubbing the top of her head. Peridot can see she’s actually wearing a shirt and pants, and even an apron.

“What’s the special occasion?” she asks, and Jasper turns away to poke at the pasta fiercely with a fork.

“What? What makes you think there’s a special occasion.” she asks Peridot back, and the short student sighs.

“I mean, you have clothes on and.. Okay, it was a bad joke.” She wants to ask when dinner was, but she was all too aware her contribution to this was a one dollar bag of spaghetti. 

Jasper huffs and shrugs, and says without prompting, “Dinner’s almost ready. Sit down..” She gestures, and Peridot glances to see the coffee table that acted as their dining room with actual plates already out, and even some flowers stuck into a cup. Peridot wonders if she’s forgotten something. Did Jasper tell her about a birthday?

She slides to her half of the couch. Peridot sighs and closes her eyes, trying not to think about money. She was very lucky, she knew. Too lucky.

Peridot was going to have to tell Jasper. Otherwise her mother was right about her. She wasn’t ready to be an adult, no matter what her age was.

Jasper slides beside her, sitting in her normal heavy divot on the couch, and the pot is placed on a cozy between them. Peridot is already drooling when Jasper fills her plate before placing a huge helping on her own, and she realizes Jasper didn't even use the pasta she brought. Instead, the sauce clings to a fancy, multicolored penne. Her guilt intensifies.

“Um, before we start, I need to talk to you about something.” Peridot says, looking away when Jasper’s expectant grin meets her glance. Peeking back, she can see the other woman’s face change slightly, tightening.

“Oh? Ah. Right. Go on.” Jasper puts her fork down and shifts back, facing the small woman on the couch. Peridot’s hands clutch at her shirt hem as the look reminds her so much of home. Chilly. Removed. Judging. So unlike Jasper has normally been with her. Did she know?

Unable to speak, she flicks open her bank app again and shoves her phone at Jasper.

The other woman looks at it mutely, her brows beetling together. “Did something happen with your job, Peri?” she asks, frowning as she hands the cell back.

Peridot tenses her shoulders and says, quickly, and sharper than she meant to, “I never had one! I thought.. I thought I could get one when I moved in, and I wasn’t able to find a good one, and now I can’t even find a bad one! I didn’t want to lie, but I had to get out…I couldn’t be with my mom one day more!”

She bites her lip, remembering the things she said to the woman before she’d stormed out. She hadn’t spoken to her mother since, not even when she took her clothes and some of her possessions when she moved. She’d waited and did it when she knew mom would be at work.

“Shit…” breathes Jasper, and frustration flashes across her face. She mutely clutches her apron, biting her lip, and Peridot shivers. She’d expected her to be unhappy, but this was a little much.

“It’s fine, I’ll cover for you until you find one.”

Peridot blinks. But… that wasn’t what was supposed to happen. She tilts her head, and peers at Jasper, who was the one avoiding her gaze now.

“Are you sure? I mean, you seem pretty pissed at me.” she checks, stating her worries as openly as Jasper’s frown deepens and she pushes her plate away.

“What? No, no, I’m not.” the other woman insists, but then she gets up and Peridot feels sick. She gets up too, and clutches at Jasper’s wrist. This was much worse than merely dealing with her horrible condescending mother.

“Listen, I’ll find a way to get you the money, okay? And I can be out tomorrow, you can find another roommate.” Jasper looks shocked and then she sighs, her fingers running through her hair.

“Peri, are you queer?”

Peridot’s brain screeches to a halt and she has to mentally back up when this new topic appears out of nowhere. Still, why lie? Even if Jasper wasn’t actually gay, she obviously felt strongly enough about it to have made it a point on that contract Peridot signed.

The one Peridot had lied through her teeth for, so perhaps this sudden question wasn’t so strange?

“I am. I mean, I think I am.” Jasper’s gaze meets hers again, and now her brown eyes look sad.

“Shit. I hoped so. No, man, I’m not mad at you, and you can stay here if you need to. I’m pretty solid with money right now, so you can just pay me back later.” Jasper gestures at the meal, and shakes her head.

“Just, I wanted to try askin’ you out. And I mean, I can’t now. I don’t want you staying with me or thinking you have to say yes because of money. That’d be shitty as hell.”

The news couldn’t have been more of a shock to Peridot if Jasper had opened her front hall closet and revealed she’d been a secret agent of her mother all along. Legs shaking, she sits heavily back on the couch, inadvertently ending up on Jasper’s side and dropping a few inches farther than expected.

“You wanted to ask ME out? ME me? Why?” she asks, looking at Jasper, only to feel a bubbling annoyance. This gorgeous woman couldn’t date her now because of her being a kept woman? She had suffered for months with the pure hotness in her apartment.

“If I get a job, we can date?” she asks Jasper, who blinks.

“What? I mean, we could now, just I didn’t want it to be weird.”

Peridot fiercely started into the pasta in front of her. “Weird? WEIRD? You walk around here with everything hanging out, and you say you want to ask me out now and you think that the money stuff is making it weird.” Jasper slides back onto the couch, and because they’d swapped spots, Peridot finds she’s leaning back into her. She huffs, filling her mouth with noodles.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t think about it. I mean, you seemed kinda shy about things but you always said you were fine… besides, you blush cute, and I sorta was hoping you’d, you know…” Peridot pauses, her mouth dropping open, and she turns to see the tanned visage of her roommate, grinning sheepishly and ruddy with a dark blush.

“I don’t know,” says Peridot angryily, and she means it. She’d never even been around many women in this sort of way before. It wasn’t correct of her mom to assume that sluts at college had anything to do with how she felt about girls, but they inevitably had to put the first moves on her before Peridot would jump in. Had Jasper expected her to be hitting on her?

“Did you really think I was going to slap your ass or something?” she asks, and an impish smile spreads across her lips as understanding dawns. Jasper shrugs, before starting on her own meal. Or, rather, Peridot’s much smaller portion.

“Hope sprung eternal. I was too pushy with my last girlfriend, so I was hoping maybe to just wait and see. And hint like fuck. And well, it didn't work, so...”

Peridot starts to laugh, a heady, snorty giggle. “So now you’re asking me out…” she says, and she can’t stop smiling. Jasper asking her out, it was even better than her fantasies. Well, they all started out like this. Except the one where her towel drops.

“I’m not. If I’m taking care of things here, I can’t think you’re only wanting to be down with me because of that.” Jasper replies, serious and sad as she spears some penne before it escapes. She sighs, and Peridot feels her heart sink. This was both the best and worst night she’d had in ages. For one thing, her fears and worries were melting away about having to move back in with her hateful mother. But now, so close to everything she could have hoped for, but so far.

Mutely, she passes Jasper back her original plate, and the big woman starts on that pasta too, while Peridot leans back.

“Fine. I’m asking you out then.” she finally says, and Jasper looks up, puzzled, tomato sauce on her chin.

“What? No, it doesn’t work like that. Listen, I don’t wanna be taking advantage of you, shorty…” the big woman says, quickly looking away. Frustrated, Peridot throws her fork at the wall. It bounces off and leaves a red sauce mark on the white.

“You’re as bad as my mother. Just because I’m short and just because I was sheltered growing up doesn’t mean I’m some.. Some innocent LAMB and you’re the wolf! If things get really bad with money, we’ll figure it out, and if you chew your toenails then we’re breaking up, and we’ll figure the rest out! You can’t be trying to tempt me with your tits every day and then try and pull out the ‘oh but I’ll just be using you’ thing. If anything, I’m getting twice the benefits!” Peridot takes a deep breath and gestures at Jasper. “Room, board AND a six foot tall amazon to kiss.” 

Jasper snorts and shakes her head. “Just kiss?” the large woman asks, and Peridot growls, taking Jasper's fork away from her and placing it down on her plate, before straddling her lap. Jasper looks shocked, but Peridot had spent more than a few frat parties like this on some girl’s lap. There were a few cheerleaders who discovered that the dork they were teasing with drunk make out offerings was a little spitfire, much to their own surprise. And future delight.

Her hands cup Jasper’s cheeks, and she marvels at the firm feel of the cheekbones under the soft skin, and how plump those lips looked from up close. Sitting up on her knees, her mouth meets them in a hungry kiss, without pretense or subtlety. Jasper tastes of warmth and garlic, and the hot little groan she gets in return just encourages Peridot to push harder, her tongue agile and eager.

Heavy hands cup under her rump, and squeeze slowly as Jasper quickly matches her interest, hissing in delight when Peridot’s rather sharp teeth brush her lip as she pulls back to breath between kisses.

“Your eyes are amazing,” Jasper murmurs against her mouth, her own golden brown ones gazing deeply into Peridot’s emerald ones. Peridot takes off her glasses, before brushing nose to nose. Jasper’s had been broken years ago, but the little crook in it was really endearing to the student.

“Thanks… so that’s what you’re here for, my eyes?” Peridot half-teases, and Jasper grins, her head dipping down to press a kiss where the slim sweep of Peridot’s pale neck meets her shoulder.

“No, I’m here because your best trait is you don’t realize how sexy you are.” she mumbles against the skin. Peridot snorts again, inelegant.

“Please, I sound like some sort of cartoon villain from a third rate network, I dress with whatever is clean couture, and I look like a little kid.”

“No on that last one, you evil but clean nerd. You’re like Tinkerbell. Short and a little sexpot. I mean, your hips, your ass, those tits. You can’t possibly completely hide that under your dumpster wear,” Jasper argues in return, and Peridot feels her squeezing that aforementioned ass a little harder  
.  
“Are you always this charming? No, don’t answer that,” Peridot sighs, kissing Jasper on the nose. “I guess that means you’re not worried about me dating you?” She gives the other woman a rakish grin, and Jasper frowns.

“I am, I mean…”

“Oh, come on! Why are you harping on this?” Peridot groans in frustration, both with the situation and from the warmth flooding her from Jasper’s touch.

“Because that’s why I don’t have a roommate any more!” Jasper snaps back. “I was in a rough spot after we started dating and she took care of me, but then it got weird. I don’t want to fuck things up with you. And believe me, money can really do that!”

Peridot blinks owlishly. She hadn’t considered Jasper had her own past. Breathing out, she slides off of the large woman’s lap, shivering as her thighs feel cold now and pushing her skirt back down.

“Okay. How about I find a job and we date after?” she suggests, as torturous as that feels to even consider. Jasper seems to be having the same struggle as she rubs her hands, now bereft of soft cheeks, over her thighs.

“Right. Yeah, we’ll work on that. You find a job, and after I’ll take you out on a congratulations date.” Jasper finally says with a lopsided smile.

“Now that’s motivation,” admits Peridot, pulling her phone out and going to a job site she hadn’t looked at in days, while Jasper finishes off her meal.

“Wasn’t getting kicked out motivation enough?” the other woman asks, as she goes to the kitchen, taking out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“That was like negative motivation. A stick. You’re the carrot..” says Peridot, absently, as she scrolls through the listings.

“Fuck you, my skin isn’t that orange.” comes the protest, and Peridot grins as she starts applying for something.

—-

Peridot lounges on the couch. She’d put a hard day’s work in, she was well ahead on studying for finals, and now she felt like she could reward herself. Of course, she needed part of that reward to walk in the door, and she perks up with an eager grin when the lock to the front door clicks.

“Hey, Peri, I brought… ” Jasper starts to call out before spotting her in their living room. She grins, holding a bag aloft, and Peridot can smell the scent of curry. She sits up with an impish grin, and watches the slow dawn of realization over her roommate’s face.

“Peri, what the fuck happened to your shirt? Have you been drinking?” Jasper barks, and Peridot waggles the empty wine bottle at her.

“One, I never put it on, and two, there was only a glass left in here from last night.”

Jasper quickly looks away. “Christ, shorty, you gotta be drunk. Get your damn top back on. ”

Laying across the couch, Peridot stretches and yawns. “Mmmnope.” She didn’t have a lot of nice bras but she picked the best for today, a pinkish one with silvery lace that quite frankly itched a bit. But it pushed her chest up into a tempting range of softness.

Peridot had needed a stiff drink to work up her courage to do this, but now that she saw that glorious ruby glow under the dusky tan on Jasper’s face, she had not a single regret.

“C'mon, "grumbles Jasper, putting their future dinner on the kitchen counter. "You’re not being fair. I thought we agreed to no dating until things were settled. ”

“Two months, Jasper! Two fucking months where you were one moth invasion away from a nudist colony! Now you get to enjoy how tortured I felt with looking but not touching! ”

“You could have touched! ” growls the other woman, trying and failing not to look. Peridot recognizes that little dance. She’d done it so much herself, after all. Glancing but not, looking anywhere but on the expanse of temptation, yet always drawn back. Perfect.

“I didn’t know that. How would I even have know that? Look on the bright side, ” Peridot purrs as she rolls over onto her stomach. “If you’re lucky, it’ll only be a week or two.”

Jasper nearly chokes when she moves into the room proper. “FUCK, woman, where did you even get booty shorts?!”

Peridot sniggers. This was going to be entertaining. “I know some girls. They thought I would look good in them. Correction, they KNOW that I look good in them. From experience. I suppose the main question is if you agree?”

Grumbling, Jasper storms out of the room, slamming her door so hard Peridot could hear one of her posters hit the floor after.

Calling out, she asks, “I take it that’s a yes? ”

——

If Peridot was being honest with herself, she wanted to see if Jasper cracked under even a fraction of the enticing sexual temptation she’d been exposed to daily. Jasper hadn’t been exactly correct in assuming Peridot was ignorant of how sexy she could be. The young woman was just unaware she had any passive qualities that way. She knew if she made an effort she absolutely could make people steamy. Could, and will.

Right now she was relaxing on the couch beside Jasper, who was resolutely staring at the video game she was attempting to play, headset on.

After a few minutes, Jasper mutes her headset. Still gazing at the screen as she runs and guns, she mutters, “You need to get dressed.”

“I’m completely covered,” notes Peridot, putting her bare feet on the coffee table in a show of nonchalance as she looks through her phone.

“With a towel, Peri. A TOWEL. Listen, I don’t think you fully understand what you’re doing here, and it was cute for a bit, but this needs to end.”

Peridot frowns and taps her phone a few times. She’s getting rather tired of this. Not just from Jasper, mind you, this attitude about her was a huge part of the reason she was here, but Jasper was the immediate problem. Even after that brief time before they’d reluctantly decided to wait on dating, the woman still seemed to have a very erroneous impression of Peridot’s familiarity with sex.

Peridot elbows her roommate until she finally pauses and takes the headphones back off and glares at her.

“This is not …” she starts to say, and Peridot hands her the phone.

“I think you might want to view this…” she notes primly, and watches as Jasper squints at the screen. “Flip through, feel free, I put these all in their own album some time ago.”  
Jasper is silent as she flicks through them, but her motions grow slower as her eyes widen. Peridot watches her brows press together as her lip curls in a puzzled frown.

“You must have been pretty drunk at this party…” she says, her cheeks turning ruby. Peridot groans, leaning over and pointing to the pictures.

“One, you unobservant clod, I’m wearing five different outfits. FIVE parties. Two, I can tell you exactly how much I had to drink at each. The girls were perhaps intoxicated but I can assure you, I never had more than a beer or in one case, two shots. I’m petite, alcohol tolerance is in proportion to body mass and I didn’t want to be drunk.”

Jasper looked through them all again, with a raised eyebrow. “So you go to frat parties?”

“Sometimes. Yes.”

“And you take advantage of sloppy drunk girls?” Jasper asks, smirking. Peridot sputters and blushes.

“I don’t.. Not exactly… LISTEN, it’s only advantage in that the ladies I end up with use the booze as an excuse to suddenly turn bisexual.” Peridot allows herself a vain smile. “And I haven’t had any complains in the morning. Just encores.”

Jasper bites her lip. The pictures in question were grabbed from Facebook, so nothing was too obscene, but she’d stopped on one with Peridot’s hand under some admittedly attractive girl’s shirt, a slim thing with the build of an athlete or cheerleader.

“Huh, I wouldn’t have guessed it…” Jasper finally says, handing the phone back.

Peridot growls, “No one does! I mean, sure, that’s fine at school, I suppose. There’s always the girl who thinks making the shy dorky nerd someone brought to the party blush is a fun trick, and then…” She waves her phone.

Sighing, she leans back on the couch, tugging the towel up when it threatens to slide down her chest. Now was not the time.

“My mom found some of those on one of the girl’s profiles, and she just blew up, and the worst part is, the WORST PART, is she refuses to believe I have any agency whatsoever in this. I’m clearly consorting with fallen women who’ve done awful things to her baby, I don’t appreciate how this will damage my career and apparently the marriage I’m suppose to want, and I’m certainly not gay.”

Peridot takes a deep breath, and she realizes she’s shaking with anger. She hated being treated like a child, hated being discounted because she was short and, to her infinite frustration, cute also. And even Jasper was doing it now, making those assumptions she was ignorant and naive and needed to be protected.

A heavy arm wraps around her and Peridot eeps as she’s dragged onto Jasper’s lap. Lips press into her still damp hair.

“M’sorry, shorty. Still, you gotta be careful about stuff on the internet,” murmurs Jasper, and a broad hand runs over Peridot’s back.

“Nnngh.. Maybe I wanted people to see…” mutters Peridot, leaning into Jasper. “It doesn’t matter.”

Jasper rubs her nape, and Peridot closes her eyes. “Don’t you need to get back to your game?” she asks, even as she presses more tightly to the large woman.

“Naw. We keep getting fucking spawn camped, it’s fine.”

They sat there in silence for some time, Peridot’s hair slowly drying in the warmth of the room as she rests against the greater warmth of her roommate. Jasper rubbing over her neck and shoulders as if she was a cat, teasing her nails lightly through the hair and fluffing it out.

As the rubbing grows firmer, Peridot sneaks a kiss onto Jasper’s neck. The sigh in return puffs through her hair.

“Soo…” she says, her voice artful now as she nuzzles into Jasper’s throat. There’s a hearty laugh and Peridot yelps as Jasper swats her bottom.

“Still waiting until you get a job, babe. Now get some clothes on..” Jasper says with a twinkle in her eyes. Peridot’s cheeks go red and she scowls. Not fair! She was supposed to be teasing Jasper, not the other way around!

“Oh, come on!” she grumbles, only to be dumped out of the lap.

“Off you go. You’re dry enough!” the other woman says, putting her headphones back on. Peridot narrows her eyes. This was war.  
—–

Peridot was draped over Jasper’s lap, on her stomach, playing on her phone. Jasper was pretending she wasn’t there, resting an elbow on her ass and reading a book.

It had been like this for the better part of the last week. Peridot just laying her sexiness out on a platter and Jasper pretending she was a log. Or, on occasion, Jasper going back to her old ways, clearly waiting to see if Peridot was going to do anything about it. Which she wouldn’t NOW. It was the principal of the thing!

Today, the costume was her largest shirt and nothing else. Peridot sighs. She had a few interviews this week but nothing seemed to be going anywhere, and school graduation was coming up tomorrow. She had originally intended on going into post grad, and had gotten in, but now she was wondering if she’d even have the money for that anymore.  
Peridot yelps as her phone vibrates and she nearly drops it. Glancing at the name, she frowns, but probably should take it.

“Mother.”

Her mother had tried calling her many times in the first week after she left, and spent longer sending passive aggressive jibes through text and facebook, but the woman had been silent for the last month. Perhaps too silent.

“Peridot. So nice of you to finally answer your phone that I bought you. I hope to see you at your graduation tomorrow, or is it too much to expect that you’ve been passing your classes?”

Peridot rolls her eyes. “You’ve been getting my marks, you know I’ve passed. Of course I’m going to graduation tomorrow, but I would rather not see you there.”

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady. I’ve been exceedingly tolerant of your little escapades this semester but now that it’s OVER I expect you to be back at home where you belong, not freeloading off of god knows who.”

Peridot bites back her comment at ‘freeloading’, and breathes out. “I’m able to support myself,” she lies to her mom.

“I highly doubt that. You’re still a child!”

“I’m twenty two years old!”

“In years. In experience? Hardly. Just because some drugged out party girls are dragging you into debauchery doesn’t make you mature, Peridot, I thought you were smart enough to know that. Now, I expect to see you tomorrow, and your suitcase, and we’ll speak no more about all these events.”

“I’m not moving back in, mom! I’m very happy with Jasper.”

There was a snort. “Oh, this is rich. All that self righteousness and this was all really about a boyfriend? Well, bring him along too, we can see if he might be salvageable.”  
“Jasper’s a WOMAN, mother!” snaps Peridot.

“Don’t be silly. We’ll see you tomorrow, unless you think you can manage post-graduate school on the sort of wages you’re earning? Or is your new boyfriend paying for them?”

“I.. have a lot of scholarships..Grad school won’t cost me that much. I don’t need your money…” Peridot says, sweating, but she knows her mother was right. She can’t afford to keep schooling up, not on her own. Especially not without work. “And Jasper’s not a boy or my boyfriend!”

“I know precisely how much they’re covering. Stop acting like a petulant child and come home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Peridot hears the line cut and she stares and her phone, tears prickling her eyes. She snorts hard, trying to hold them back.

Peridot blinks as Jasper snatches her phone, growling. Turning, she gasps to see Jasper tugging her own shirt up, heavy breasts loose and free, the bars through each nipple in today.

“You clod, what do you think you’re doing!?” she shrieks, trying to snatch it back as Jasper takes a picture. A big palm pushes her down, firmly, as the woman taps a few things one handedly, and just as Peridot is about to worm free, she flicks the phone back at her.

Scrambling, Peridot goes to see what she’d done. There was a new text to her mom, with a tit shot attached and the words, “Peridot is paying for her own school and fucking her new girlfriend, see you never.”

Peridot nearly chokes.

“You total asshole, I have to live with that woman…” she says, grinning. Jasper smirks, shirt still up, lounging back like the tempting amazon she is.

“No you don’t. Fuck her.” she says bluntly in return.

Peridot glances at the message again, as replies start popping up under it. She locks her phone and tosses it aside. “So, now you’re lying for me? I can’t afford grad school.”

“We can if we work on it.” Peridot can’t stop grinning.

Artfully, she shifts to sit on Jasper’s lap, her fingers stroking over the other woman’s defined abs. “And I’m apparently fucking my new girlfriend?”

Jasper chuckles but makes no move one way or the other on the matter. “I mean, you could be. It’s not a lie, it’s more a prediction.” Jasper sucks a hot gasp through her teeth as Peridot’s hand slips over a breast, worled in black ink, her thumb finding the piercing striking through the nipple.

“Astoundingly accurate. Predict I’m going to find a job today,” Peridot purrs as her lips peck and tease over Jasper’s. Jasper’s teeth tug her lower lip and she groans when Peridot’s little nails dig into her nipple.

“Fine, you’re going to get a call about a job … now..” she says, her dark eyes twinkling. As if on cue, Peridot’s phone starts buzzing across the floor. She pulls her lips away and rolls her eyes, even as she kneads one of Jasper’s fat pierced nipples between her petite thumb and finger.

“It’s my mom. It’s probably my mom.” She glances over her shoulder. “You answer it?”

Jasper snorts and reaches down smoothly, wrapping an arm around Peridot and slipping the long, dresslike shirt up to squeeze over her bare rump. Jasper frowns at the screen, then flicks to answer.

“Hello? Yes, one moment, she’s right here…”

Peridot could have murdered the other woman right now. She hisses, “what are you DOING?” before taking the phone and saying a guarded. “Hello.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Elmas. This is Noel from Ferrus Metallurgical Technology. We were very happy with your interview on Tuesday and are extending an offer of employment. Would you be able to come in tomorrow to go through some paperwork?” Peridot’s jaw drops, and she glances at Jasper, who stops squeezing her ass quickly and takes her hand away.  
Peridot hops up to grab a pen and paper, taking down some information, before saying her goodbyes. She’s so excited, she can’t stop skipping in place.

“I saw it wasn’t your mom.. Good news? Another interview?” Jasper asks from the couch, her shirt pulled back down, much to Peridot’s disappointment.

“Better! You have the magic touch! It actually was a job. I mean, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep it when I start post grad and I don’t remember what they were going to pay me and I can’t remember the position I applied for, but it’s work!” 

Jasper’s eyes light up and she gets up. “Yes! When do you start?”

Peridot frowns and glances at her note. “Not sure, but I’m going in tomorrow to get things signed? Next week, she said, but she wasn’t more specific than that.”

“Right, get yer pants on. We’re eatin’ out to celebrate.”

“Wouldn’t pants make that harder to do?”

Jasper snorts, but Peridot smiles as she walks over and slides her arms around the tall woman, giving her a playful smile that she knows is probably a little more goofy than sultry, but had always been a success when the other girl stopped giggling.

Jasper looks bemused, but at least isn’t laughing. Instead, she arches an eyebrow and asks, “Wasn’t I supposed to take you on a date if you got a job?”

Peridot stands on her toes. She can just make out the bump under Jasper’s clothes where the peak of her breast hides, and she teasingly bites around it through the cloth by way of an answer.

“F-fuck! Fine, dining in it is…” groans Jasper, and Peridot finds herself being lifted off the floor and thrown over the taller woman’s broad shoulder.

“HEY! Put me down, you ass!” she barks, but Jasper ignores her. Ducking her head low, she pushes open her own bedroom door, a room Peridot had only seen a handful of times from the hall in passing.

Peridot half expected to be tossed on the bed, but instead Jasper sits carefully on it, before letting her slip down. Her eyes are bright and her smile is as wide as Peridot’s. Then their mouths are on each other, kissing so fast and hard that teeth clack and Peridot is sure she’s cut a lip. Her fingers tangle in Jasper’s thick hair and Jasper’s hands grope over her, one palming her breast, the other eagerly pushing up the piece of cloth between them.

Peridot pulls back and stares into Jasper’s eyes, licking her now sore lip, Jasper’s own looking a little bruised from that ferocity as well.

“I wasn’t joking, I want to ride your face,” Peridot says firmly, and to her embarrassment, Jasper laughs, but then she kisses her and even through her humiliated anger, Peridot kisses back, groaning softly.

Mumbling against her mouth between tugs of her lips, Jasper purrs, “I like you. You don’t mess around. Wanna face fuck the big butch with that cute kitty of yours?”

“Oh fuck right off, Jasper, that’s terrible..” groans Peridot again, giving her larger partner a punch on the arm before pushing on her chest. “Just shut up and eat me so I don’t have to listen to your god awful dirty talk.”

“Like you’re any better, cassanova…” counters Jasper, lounging back with the carefree attitude of a cat and cocking a finger.

Peridot hadn’t actually done this much. She tended to be giving when she was with other women, rather than getting. So while she had fun, more often than not unless she rode a leg just right, she’d have pruny fingers and a sore tongue and a sense of satisfaction that did little to change the fact she had to frig herself when she got home to finish herself off. Nervously, and feeling slightly self conscious, she straddles Jasper’s chest, all too aware of her bare cunt that was already glossy and slick, the spreading lips feeling chilled against the natural warm air of the room.

Jasper growls and cups her hands behind Peridot’s backside, giving a meaningful tug to jerk her closer. “Over my head, shorty, I can’t eat you from there.” Peridot huffs and adjusts,shifting her knees, and the moan Jasper makes when she’s properly in place, if six inches above, makes her pussy clench and her core ache.

Resting her hands on the wall, Peridot smirks to herself as she rocks her hips teasingly back and forth. “Like the view?” she asks, and there’s a hungry little growl from below. Peridot deftly lifts herself up to avoid Jasper’s eager grab. “Uh uh uh..”

“Get the fuck down here, you teasing brat,” says Jasper, but Peridot can hear the smile in her voice. She drops her hips back down, spreading her legs, and squeaks when strong hands grasp under her thighs and guide her into place. She looks down, and shudders as Jasper’s mouth wraps around her sex, the view almost as good as the sensation of that strong tongue sweeping over her.

Fingers clench tightly around her legs as the low rumbling purr of the large woman passes through Peridot’s sensitive folds, and she starts to take Jasper’s dirty suggestion to heart, grinding herself against the other woman even as she’s being lapped, until her breathing hitches when she finds the spot just.. there… The spot that sent a bolt through her cunt and down her spine and made everything ache in the best way.

“Oh fuck.. Oh fuck oh fuck…” comes the soft refrain as Peridot closes her eyes, her palms sliding over the wall as her legs shake. They’d been teasing each other all morning, inches away from doing anything about it, and it hardly took anything at all for her to go wild. She gasps as she feels those plump lips closing around her clit, sucking slowly and flicking, and her thighs tremble.

“Jasper, slow down! I’m too close…” she pants, trying to pull back, but now the grip on her was vicelike and when Peridot flutters her lids open enough to look down, she can see Jasper’s fiercely demanding expression from between her legs.

Peridot refuses to be lead in even this, and her fingers are back in Jasper’s hair, tugging it sharply and pulling the woman’s face even deeper against her cunt. The muffled groan was matched by even more eager lapping, teeth barely touching her pearl as Peridot shakes, the tension in her growing rapidly.

With a sharp cry, she clutches Jasper to her, bucking against her mouth, bent over so her head rests against the wall above the headboard, the pulses of pleasure dragging on and on as her partner refused to stop in the face of orgasm, only ceasing when Peridot releases her hair and slumps, nearly falling off the bed before strong hands scoop her up.

“Hold up, give me a second,” Peridot pants, as she tries to catch her breath. Jasper smiles, wrapping her arms around her partner.

“Don’t worry about it, we don’t have to do anything more right now,” she says, her voice husky and low as she cradles the shaking, weakened Peridot against herself, sticky lips kissing Peridot’s forehead.

Peridot grins and nuzzles into the larger woman. “I don’t think so. Let me catch my breath and you’re in trouble.” she retorts.

“In trouble? That’s rough, after I sent your mom premium good luck tits too.” Jasper notes with a sly little smirk of her own.

“The sort of trouble,” Peridot notes, peppering the sweep of Jasper’s neck with kisses, following the dark lines of a tattoo coiling around her throat. “Where I see if I can fit my whole hand inside you.”

Jasper groans, “No more good luck tits for you!” she counters, tugging Peridot’s chin up to give her a taste of herself. But Peridot could feel her already tugging at her own shorts, and imagines there wouldn’t be any shortages in breast fortune in the near future.

——

Peridot kicks the door closed as she comes in, holding a large paper bag aloft triumphant.

Jasper looks up from the couch, putting her game on pause, and rolls her eyes. “I only ask you to cook once as week, and it’s takeout again?” she says, slipping her headphones off and getting up to give Peridot a kiss in the doorway, before grabbing the bag from her.

Peridot slips out of her work shoes with a happy sigh, wiggling her toes. “Shut it, I cook a mean Chinese that I just happened to put into takeout containers for the aesthetic.”

Jasper snorts. “Right, fine. How’s the lab? They good with you going back to school?”

“Yeah, we’re working out hours after summer. I can probably get twenty in if I’m careful, but even my boss said not to underestimate how much more work my post-grad will be. Are we still..”

Jasper starts getting their supper plated. “Naw, we’re fine, I checked our budget. You just worry about your half of the rent and we can swing the grad stuff. But you’re going to have to learn how to cook, takeout adds up.”

Peridot groans, going into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Jasper, hiding her face against the taller woman. “You’re the worst girlfriend.” she mumbles, and Jasper pets her head  
.  
“We could always move in with your mom. Maybe she could use the company. The noisy, irredeemably gay company.” Jasper suggests

Peridot looks up to glare at her and tugs Jasper’s shirt collar to pull her into a kiss, then another, and then Jasper was against the counter and their food was forgotten, as was any suggestion Peridot and her move. Old building, broken elevator, sketchy stairwells, yet this was the perfect rooming arrangement after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaspidot Sunday, this ended up being my longest stand alone fic I've ever done. Hit me up for my regular fic on [Tumblr](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com) or my new smut blog, [Smut Saves](http://smutsaves.tumblr.com)


End file.
